Finding the Right Moment
by Nyao-Chanx3
Summary: It's been 13 years since the end of the 100 year war. Team Avatar has grown up and now are moving on happily, except Toph. Ever since she was a child showing her emotions was one of the hardest things she could possibly do. So how in the world could she possibly manage confessing her love to someone? Especially Zuko.
1. Avoiding To Confess

He is hard headed, and oblivious of others feelings. He's always in a pissy mood, and can be so uptight.

But whenever I feel him bending the way he moves with the fire, and the way he controlls it with so much strength it's amazing. Whenever the earth vibrates each time he attacks, my senses get slightly phased.

"Toph!" A familiar voice cried happily.

"Katara," I grinned, "You look so different! Look at that baby bump!"

It had already been 13 years since we had defeated Ozai, and restored peace between the nations. Through the years, I visit Aang and Katara the most. Then it's Sokka, and on special occasions I see Zuko. It's not like I don't want to visit him, it's just that both of us have been busy.

"So how come you haven't visited us lately?" Katara questioned.

"Well I have really busy in Rebublic city, there has been an uprising of violence lately and I just couldn't find the time to visit, sorry."

"It's alright Toph, as long as you're fine then I won't complain," Katara smiled hugging her.

"Alright that's enough," Toph stated grabbing Katara by the shoulders and pushing her away.

"Oh geez," Katara sighed thinking Toph hasn't changed at all through the years, "Hey by the way Toph, have you finally told Zuko how you felt yet?" Katara asked out of nowhere causing Toph to freeze.

"Wha- how- how did you know?" Toph studdered in complete shock.

"I just know you too well Toph," Katara shrugged quite proud of herself.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone," Toph hissed.

"I promise, but Toph one day you'll have to tell him."

"He doesn't need to know."

"Toph you can't keep it to yourself forever!" Katara raised her voice slightly at her.

"Sugar Queen don't get all emotional with me! This is my decision! I can't tell him, it's forbidden!" Toph shouted angrily, but still Katara continued.

"How can telling Zuko that you love him be forbidden!"

"He loves Mai! He does not love me! He loves her!" By this time Toph was screaming at Katara.

Katara paused but retaliated once more, "Toph you will never know if you don't tell him! They have already seperated ways, and they both have moved on!"

"I'm done here," Toph spat, turning away from Katara and walked away upset avoding anymore conversation between her.

"Toph stop running away!" Katara cried, but Toph just ignored her.


	2. Facing The Truth

'Katara thinks she knows everything,' Toph thought angrily as she layed sprawled out against a vast feild of grass. She slammed her hands against the ground grabbing a huge wad of grass, and chucking it no specific direction. 'It's not as easy as she thinks, yeah how about I just waltz up to a recently broken hearted Zuko, and tell him, hey I have liked you for years and I think we should go out. Yeah that's gonna get me some where,' Toph grabbed onto hair and began to roll around in the grass frustratedly.

"Uh, what are you doing?" A recognizable voice asked questionably.

Toph mentally cursed to herself, "Did Katara send you here."

"No, why do I need Katara to tell me to visit a friend?"

"Katara told you didn't she," Toph answered, she was knew Katara would tell everything to Aang.

"Yes she did, but she didn't tell me to come and visit you."

"I don't need your help Aang, I don't need people giving me releationship advice, I can support myself," She stood up and gave Aang an annoyed glare, but Aang didn't move an inch.

"Grow up Toph!" The Avatar shouted causing Toph to jump,"How could you say that! Katara is so worried for your well-being but in return you act as an ungrateful child! People want to help you because they care!"

"Katara could've told me that herself instead of you being her messenger," Toph scowled.

Aang stared at Toph in disbelief, "Are you serious Toph! You know why I came here instead of Katara! So I could tell you that you are a selfish, insensitive, cowardly human being."

Toph stared at Aang, she was at a loss of words. Aang had hit her pretty hard. She couldn't think up of any comeback, no insult, or a rude name. She was blank. Aang was right, everything that came out of his mouth was the real Toph Bei Fong.

Slowly something wet streamed down the sides of her face. She touched her cheek, she was crying. Suddenly a wave of emotions came crashing down onto her, the toughest earthbender in the world was actually crying.

Aang who was still recovering from his rant, realized he had made Toph cry and he felt guilty, "I'm so sorry Toph, I went overboard."

"No, you're right Aang," Toph cried as she hung her head low.

"I am?" The airbender stepped back, quite shocked that she had actually agreed with him.

"It's just I'm not that good with you know, all that emotional stuff, so I don't know how to react to it," Toph siged as she quickly wiped away her tears.

Aang placed his hand on her shoulder, "Toph, you know the gang is here for you, we can help."

"I know."

"Good," The monk smiled pulling her into a hug. He was very lucky though, this time he wasn't flung into the air, or smashed by a rock. He was just given an awkward grunt from the earthbender.


	3. Running From Hurt

So I was on Avatar Wiki and I was On Sokkas profile when they said that at a girl from eac nationha hada rush on Sokka, and in the Earth Nation Toph's name was in there! Iknew she had a crush on him but I wasn't so sure, but now tha I know it was fo real I must create a story for Tokka! I love that pair! They both know when to have fun, but also know when it's time to get down to buisness (cue 'Be A Man' song) Anyways that's all I wanted to say! If you have any suggestions for a Tokka story don't be afraid to ask me!

~Nyao

* * *

Aang and Toph walked together side by side with an awkward atmosphere surrounding them. Aang was thinking that Toph was probably too embarressed that she showed her weak side, so she didn't want to say anything. So he decided to break the ice, "Hey, sorry for calling you all those things, I know you're none of those... It's just I've been so frustrated lately, that I lashed out at you," Aang apologized rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I was quite surprised Twinkle Toes, you actually had the balls to call me, selfish, insensitive, and cowardly," You could tell by the way Toph was talking she was trying to make Aang feel bad.

"Sorry..."

The earthbender could feel Aang's vibrations and could tell that he was truly sorry, and Toph couldn't stay mad at Aang forever. She had grown up, holding grudges wasn't really her thing.

"Whatever," She shrugged,"It's all in the past let's just move on from that moment." Aang smiled letting out a relieved sigh, but somehow it was too early to celebrate. He stiffened, suddenly she stomped the ground letting loose a large pillar of rock underneath Aang causing him to fly high up into the sky.

"Ahhhh!" Aang cried as he was flailing around in the air. Aang slightly hovered in the sky for a few miliseconds before earths gravity began to push him towards earth at an extreme speed. Aang didn't even have enough time to react because by the time he was about to bend, he was already on the ground a large crater created by the impact of his body and earth.

Aang laid on the ground for a minute afraid of trying to stand up, "Ack!" The monk shrieked in pain as he tried to push himself up.

"My payback," Toph shrugged as if it was nothing, but a satisfied smile appeared on her face.

The Avatar slowly picked himself up from the shattered ground beneath him and rubbed his back trying to sooth the horrible pain that coursed through his he knew he desvered it.

It wasn't long till they reached the docks to head to the new air temple in Republic City. They boarded a boat and watched as they slowly left the shores of Republic City. Aang was looking into the sea while he dipped his hand into the water, feeling the cool liquid shape around his fingers. Toph noticed that he was preoccupied by the ocean so she casted a side glance towards Aang, but quickly looked away. Her mouth was slightly moving but her voice wasn't createing any words. Aang also took a look at Toph and noticed she was talking to herself, it was way out of character for the young women to be keeping her voice to herself, so he decided to question her odd behaviour, "Hey, if you have something to say you can say it you know? You're acting really weird."

"Nah, I'm fine. I just have food stuck in my teeth, it's a pain so I've gotta get rid of it."

Aang was not convinced, "Toph, I'm not stupid." Suddenly Aang slapped his forehead, he just set himself up for an insult.

"You never know Twinkle Toes," Toph laughed.

Aang sighed heavliy, she was so stubborn, "I know you want to talk about these feelings you've got locked up, but if you don't want to talk I won't force you," This time the Avatar had to give up, he didn't want to push Toph's limits. She was a newbie at these things called love, but it wasn't going to stop him from talking, "I don't want sound all Kataraish, but if you don't speak up who knows, you might lose Zuko to some other girl again."

Toph paused, "Haah... even if was trying to run away from my feelings. I'd rather run than get hurt."

Aang was shocked, Toph running away? That was unheard of!


	4. Punch

Aang's eyes widened in shock, this was the first time Toph had ever admitted defeat, "Did the Toph Beifong the greatest earth bender just admint to defeat? Or am I just hearing things," The Avatar teased hoping to lighten the tense situation.

Toph didn't answer back, but Aang knew that she was tying to contain her anger.

"Toph..." The Avatar sighed

Aang turned to see if he could catch a glimpse of emotion from the earth bender, but her long bangs covered the majority of her face.

"You wouldn't understand," She finally responded, "It was a mutual thing with you and Katara. Zuko see's me as just a younger sister, nothing more... so please, just let it be."

Aang understood what she was saying, but he just felt that urge to push Toph, to try and help her gain courage to confess to the young Fire Lord. However he knew if he continued to interfere with Toph's dilemma, it would just cause unnecessary fights. So instead of retorting something back, he just let the sound of the ocean fill the silence.

At last the two finally reached the air temple, and Toph couldn't wait get off the boat that blocked her senses, and jumped off the devil with relief.

"I'm going to talk to Katara, and I'll make sure she won't meddle with your business," the airbender notified, "but if she doesn't listen just hear her out, okay? She's just really worried about you."

Toph just nodded in response, and began to walk away in silence. Aang watched as the young woman turned away from him.

Aang walked up to a pair of large wooden doors, and slowly opened then. He was greeted by the happy, yet strange purs, and howling of Momo, "What are you doing here Momo?" The Avatar laughed, as the lemur crawled up his body, and perched on his shoulder, "You always manage to find me," Aang said to his lemur companion, as he patted it's small furry head.

They began to walk around through the new temple, the building had just finished construction, but Aang was just waiting for everything to be perfect before he could show Katara. He walked down the long corridors, and the spiralling wooden stairs, admiring the simplicity of the entire building. The Avatar finally reached the peak of the building, which allowed the winged lemur to freely roam around. Aang watched the the lemur flew around, but his eyes were immediately drawn to the beautiful view of the city Aang called 'Republic City' he wanted this rapidly growing city to be a place of hope, and alliance. He wanted every bender to come together, and live amongst each other comfortably, and without worry of another war. After the 100 year war, Aang was going to make sure it was the last war forever, and he was going to do everything possible to keep the peace among everyone.

"I'm imagining what you seeing is quite breathtaking" Toph's voice said out of nowhere, startling the airbender.

"Jeez, you scared me!"

Toph chuckled, "Sorry twinkle toes, I couldn't help myself, you were so lost in thought, that is gave me a perfect opportunity to scare you."

Aang shook his head smiling, "You're still the smae, just like when we were kids."

"Even if I live a hundred years, I'm never going to change," The young woman replied.

The two laughed together lightly, then Toph became serious, "Sometimes I've always wondered what it would be like if I was born with sight," Aang froze, "but then I realized that I wouldn't have been able to meet the coolest, most genuine people, and I wouldn't have hod those precious memoires of our adventures..." Toph's face became sour, suddenly Aang felt Toph's fist punch him hard in the arm.

The Avatar shouted in pain, "What was that for?!"

"I felt so mushy-gushy!" Toph shivered remembering her emotion filled speech, "By the way when are you gonna call Katara, and tell her not to nose about in my buisness? Also tell her that I'm hungry, and she should make me food. See you later Twinkle toes." Toph casually waved to the airbender, and quickly escaped laughing evilly.

The Avatar rubbed his aching arm that was attacked by Toph's fist, "She's twenty-five, and still punches people to show her affection."

* * *

Well that's it! There was barely any progression, but we shall get there soon. I hope. Slight Taang in this chapter, but just friendship stuff. Maybe I'll add some Tokka? Hmm? Maybe. **NYAO! THIS IS A TOKO FANFIC, WHAT ARE YOU THINKIN'?! **I'm sorry! I just love all couples with Toph, I SHIP HER WITH EVERYONE! OKAY! I'M SORRY!

Nyao~


End file.
